


Damn (I Need Another Hit)

by elutherya



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Blow Jobs, Cockstepping, Degradation, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Everyone/Everyone, Name-Calling, Negotiations, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: “Yonghoon hyung,” Dongmyeong says and it has Yonghoon turning to look at him quickly.Hyung, it means that whatever Dongmyeong is about to say is serious and that he needs to listen closely. “Do you want us to be meaner to you?”
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Son Dongmyeong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 72
Collections: Little Beasts





	Damn (I Need Another Hit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omegatits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegatits/gifts).



> This is a... donation comm that I am happy to finally knock out of the way! It's been sitting in my folder for ages, and I've been puttering away at it for a while now. I've rewritten the first section at least half a dozen times and finally found where I wanted it to be. This is part of my Little Beasts verse, but can definitely be read alone. It's just illegal street races and all the polyam that happens in it. If you want to take a look at the other parts of this verse, they can be found in the collection this story is a part of. I hope you enjoy. ♡

When Giwook steps out of the car, grinning and chest heaving, it leaves little room to guess at his participation in the night's race. He may have been riding passenger to Hyungu, but that doesn’t mean that he didn’t have any part in them winning. Hyungu’s always driven better when there was some kind of reward.

“You two are going to end up in an accident one of these days,” Dongmyeong sighs as he looks between Giwook and Hyungu. Yonghoon’s laughter is loud, while Harin only shakes his head, already knowing just where this is going to go.

“You’re just cranky because you only race drag and you can’t get a proper blowjob in in nine seconds,” Giwook says with a shrug as he leans back against the hood of Hyungu’s car. Hyungu smiles, pressing into Giwook’s side and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Come on Myeongie, do a proper race with us next time. Yonghoon and I can ride shotgun for you and Hyungu. Winner gets to come.”

“Giwook!” Yonghoon’s voice comes out pitched high and whiny as he splutters, blushing at the mere suggestion. Harin reaches out a hand to gently pat at the top of Yonghoon’s head, a sympathetic gesture if it weren’t for the way he was laughing as he did it.

“You’re evil,” Hyungu murmurs and Giwook only grins.

Yonghoon grumbles under his breath, huffing as Harin pets through his hair, but Dongmyeong doesn’t miss the way his fingers twist into the hem of his shirt. There’s a pause, before Yonghoon glances towards him, but the moment he sees Dongmyeong watching him, he jerks his gaze away, pretending to look towards the next set of people lining up at the starting line.

 _Huh,_ Dongmyeong thinks as he cocks his head the tiniest amount and takes Yonghoon in. He catches his tongue piercing between his teeth, working through the implications of Giwook’s suggestion and Yonghoon’s reaction. It’s not hard to fluster their sweet and pretty hyung, but this is different.

Yonghoon shoots him another quick look and Dongmyeong smiles, watching the way Yonghoon’s eyes catch on the piercing he’s holding between his teeth. There’s something to it all that Dongmyeong hasn’t quite figured out yet though, but Yonghoon doesn’t give anything away. It’s not the time or place to dig into it either, not when there’s a crowd milling about and they’re under their scrutiny.

It’s something he’ll have to leave for when they get back to their apartment.

He just has to win a race first.

* * *

Drag racing is not the place for working things out. 

It all goes far too fast to think of anything other than _eyes forward_. The squeal of his tire underneath him is familiar as he burns it against the pavement. He focuses on the sound of his own bike, tuning out everyone else lined up. She purrs underneath him, no sign of a worrying hitch or anything misplaced, just the familiar sound of her engine roaring.

He digs his boots into the ground, making sure to keep his bike steady as the tire gets traction against the ground. It feels _good_. Familiar.

Guiding his bike up to the starting line, Dongmyeong looks up at the woman giving them their signal for the night. Solar gives him a wink and it’s hard not to laugh, not when the two of them both know he’ll be winning tonight’s race. The bikes around them hold their revs and Dongmyeong settles against his bike, ready to shift into motion the moment Solar gives her signal.

“Have fun,” she says, despite the way the bikes drown her out, before she drops her hand and Dongmyeong drops his clutch.

His bike lurches forward and there’s a moment where Dongmyeong worries that his front tire will life, but when it doesn’t, he kicks his feet up to the pegs and pulls the throttle. His tachometer climbs steadily, and as soon as it hits the redline, he shifts gears. The process of dropping the clutch, hitting the throttle, keeping his lines straight and making sure he’s shifting gears in time is a blur and his muscles move reflexively in response to the way his bike hitches forward when he shifts gears.

There’s not enough time to look to the side and see the others who had been lined up alongside him, all he can do is keep his eyes forward with the surety that everything he did tonight was seamless. No half a second of hesitation to throw off his time, no pull on his bike that said he’d missed his timing, nothing but the calm surety that it was a perfect run.

It’s over so quickly, but Dongmyeong’s heart is still soaring as he breaks at the end line.

He laughs, where he’s perched on his bike, pulse thrumming wildly as he pulls off his helmet and looks towards Wheein, standing there with her phone in her hand.

“Eight point one seconds,” Wheein clocks him, twisting her phone so that Dongmyeong can see the numbers on the screen. They only ever take one number during these races, whoever came in fastest and she makes sure Dongmyeong’s the one she shows. “Point two off the last one.”

Dongmyeong grins in her direction, unable to help the laugh that bubbles up at that. “Jun’s gonna be pissed when he hears.”

“Jun’s going to come back just to try and beat your record if you keep this up,” Wheein shakes her head as she puts her phone away and waves him back off. The two of them ignore the grumbles of everyone else pulling off their helmets, the bitching that comes from those that lose stale at this point. “Get your ass off my line now. All of you clear out.”

Dongmyeong doesn’t waste time when she tells them to leave, revving his engine again and circling back to where they’d started. It’s not nearly as fast, and it gives him time to see that his boys are all exactly where he’d left them, chattering amongst themselves as they wait for him to get back.

He detours back past Solar, quickly pocketing the envelope she passes him, before making his way back. Harin looks proud and Giwook is still looking like he’s got a secret he’s waiting for everyone to find out. Hyungu gives him a thumbs up and Yonghoon looks away as soon as Dongmyeong drags his bike back to them.

“Eight point one,” Dongmyeong announces and that has Yonghoon looking back towards him with wide eyes.

“Fuck, that’s your fastest time.”

“Yup.”

Yonghoon swallows at that, and Giwook laughs loudly, head thrown back. “We’re going home to celebrate. Hyungu and you both set new times.”

“Fuck, yeah, that sounds good.” Harin agrees easily, nudging Yonghoon. Yonghoon startles, before he starts pulling on his helmet and waits for Harin to get on his bike so that he can settle in behind him. It’s so easy to see how dazed he is and from the look Giwook shoots him as he climbs back into the passenger seat of Hyungu’s car, Dongmyeong knows he’s the one who has to sort it out.

“I’ll meet you all at home,” Dongmyeong waves off Hyungu’s concerned look, pulling his phone out of his pocket and waving it through the air. 

A nod and Hyungu slides into his own seat and his car roars to life. Dongmyeong watches them pull out, debating on if he really wants to make this phone call or if he should just follow after them and stumble through it all. He walks his bike to the other side of the lot, moving away from the crowd and taps his way through his contact list.

With a sigh, Dongmyeong hits dial, already knowing what kind of advice he’ll be getting.

“Hey.”

“Things are weird,” Dongmyeong sighs into the phone, skipping over any greeting the moment Daewon picks up. “Yonghoon hyung is being weird and I think it’s because of me.”

“Hi Myeongie, I’m doing well, thanks for asking. Just got my ass kicked at a race and finished dropping Yuchan off at his boyfriend's place. Except not really boyfriend, I don’t know. It’s someone who’s got him whipped enough to skip out on our usual after race dinner.” Daewon rambles and it’s enough to have Dongmyeong grinning where he’s perched on top of his bike, with his phone to his ear. “So I got ditched, I’m hungry, and now some brat is phoning me to talk about his problems and he couldn’t even say hi first.”

“Hi hyung, sorry to hear you lost your race. I think you should start practicing more so that it doesn’t happen again.”

“Brat,” the words come out on a laugh and Dongmyeong can tell that there’s no real heat behind the insult. There’s the sound of Daewon shifting on the other end of the line, before he’s continuing. “So Yonghoon’s being weirder than normal?”

“He’s being, I don’t know. Something’s bothering him, but he won’t tell me.” Dongmyeong picks at the sleeve of his jacket and ignores the fact that he should be following after the other four and getting home. Instead, here he is as the rest of the crowd filters out, phoning Daewon.

“Is this a sex thing?” 

Dongmyeong remains silent at that.

“Right, of course it is, that’s why you’re phoning me. Myeongie, have you asked him? You know he won’t bring up anything himself, he’s too concerned with putting all four of you first.” Daewon pauses, sighing on the other end. “It’s not a bad thing, he likes being that way for you all. He’s also too embarrassed to ever bring anything up himself, so you have to push him.”

Leaning forward, Dongmyeong rests his forehead against the handles of his bike and exhales long and loud. He knows Daewon’s right and he knows he will have to be the one to bring up how squirmy Yonghoon’s been lately. 

“Don’t be dramatic, he loves you. The five of you are just dumb sometimes and forget that talking is good. He’s not going to ask to leave you guys, so stop worrying.” Dongmyeong makes a small noise in response, but there is something in Daewon’s words that ease that little bit of fear that had been creeping up.

“Okay, I’m gonna go home and talk to him.”

“Good. Have a good night Myeongie, and don’t forget to tell the boys I love them for me.”

* * *

The apartment is quiet when Dongmyeong finally pushes the door open. The living room lights are on, giving everything a soft warm glow and there really isn’t anything like coming home.

He can’t see his boys, but that doesn’t mean much. Knowing Giwook, he’s pulled them off into the bedroom for a post win fuck.

Taking off his jacket and stepping out of his boots, Dongmyeong pads softly out into the living room. “I’m home.”

There’s a rustle and Yonghoon comes padding out of the kitchen, dressed down to his jeans and shirt. He smiles, something timid, that has Dongmyeong digging in his feet that he has to bring it up. No more ignoring it. 

It’s not even a big scary question. But a part of him worries that asking will scare Yonghoon off, despite the fact they’ve all been together for so long. He’s the gentle one among them, the sweet one, and the last thing Dongmyeong wants to do is make him uncomfortable.

But if Giwook is pointing it out, then it needs to be addressed.

There’s a murmur of noise from down the hall and Dongmyeong can take a guess that the others have pulled themselves off to give him the space to do this. He’ll have to thank them later.

Dongmyeong looks up at Yonghoon and remembers a time when he had been intimidated at having to look up at him, but now he knows how Yonghoon melts at the simplest of touches. Now he knows how Yonghoon folds himself small for them when they touch him and how his grip on them is always gentle. It’s why they’ve always been gentle with him in turn.

“Yonghoon hyung,” Dongmyeong says and it has Yonghoon turning to look at him quickly. _Hyung_ , it means that whatever Dongmyeong is about to say is serious and that he needs to listen closely. “Do you want us to be meaner to you?”

“Meaner?” The word comes out on a whisper and Yonghoon jerks his gaze away. His hands twist in his shirt again and even from across the room, Dongmyeong can see the way his ears are going pink. Yonghoon doesn’t continue, only sits down on the couch and drops his gaze to the floor.

“Hyung, this doesn’t work if you don’t tell us what you want.”

That’s enough to have Yonghoon looking back towards him, eyes wide and fearful. Dongmyeong softens the words by smiling and walks across the living room to sit beside Yonghoon on the couch. He reaches out, fingers carding through Yonghoon’s hair and wonders which of them is supposed to be the hyung here. “If you don’t talk to us, we can’t help. You know that.”

“I know,” Yonghoon sighs and leans into the hand Dongmyeong has working through his hair. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Was it embarrassing when Giwook mentioned how he’d been thinking about Harin fisting him? Or how Hyungu mentioned how he wanted to fuck us awake somedays?” 

Yonghoon shakes his head, hands reaching out to tug at Dongmyeong’s shirt, “No no. That’s not embarrassing.”

“Then why would what you want be embarrassing?”

“Because I’m supposed to be the hyung.”

Dongmyeong sighs, hand slipping from Yonghoon’s hair to cup the side of his face. “What am I going to do with you?”

There’s a moment where quiet falls over the room, as Dongmyeong considers just what to say next. The words that will make Yonghoon relax and open up.

“Baby, what do you want?”

The pet name pulls an immediate reaction from Yonghoon, has him jerking his eyes up from his hands and up to Dongmyeong’s face.

“I want,” Yonghoon stops, swallowing thickly, before continuing. “I want you to be mean to me. Like you were with Jun.”

That is enough to have Dongmyeong perking up in attention, recalling when Jun had stayed with them for a week while his apartment was being renovated. Jun had teased Dongmyeong until he’d snapped, something that had been a part of their relationship, but something that the others had never seen in action.

“That was a year ago, have you been thinking about it for that long?” Dongmyeong can’t help but ask, already sorting through what Yonghoon’s words entail.

The question has Yonghoon squirming, which is enough of an answer.

“Do you want to try that tonight?”

“Yes,” it comes out quiet, but Dongmyeong doesn’t miss it.

“Okay, I’m going to get the others if that’s okay with you?”

A nod and Yonghoon shrinks back. Dongmyeong stands, but leans into Yonghoon’s space instead of leaving. It has him looking up at him, and if that isn’t something that shoots down Dongmyeong’s spine. “You can tap out any time, just like all of us can.”

Another jerky nod and Dongmyeong is smiling, before kissing Yonghoon’s forehead in reward. “Good.”

He leaves Yonghoon in the living room to find the others in the bedroom, where he can hear the quiet murmur of Hyungu’s voice coming from. There’s a hitch in breath as Dongmyeong leans against the doorframe, taking them all in where the three of them are sprawled across the bed. Giwook’s held gently in Hyungu’s arms with Harin nestled in between his thighs, working three fingers into him.

Rapping his knuckles against the doorframe, Dongmyeong smiles when three sets of eyes look his way. “Are you three good for the night?”

Hyungu gives a nod, fingers carding through Giwook’s bangs and pushing them out of his face. Harin twists his fingers and Giwook goes rigid in Hyungu’s lap, face screwing up as he swallows around a whine. It won’t take them long to break him down and as much as Dongmyeong always likes to be a part of that…

“I’m going to look after Yonghoon hyung. We’re going to try something new, so we’ll crash in the spare room tonight.”

“Finally,” Giwook gasps out, dragging the word out. Harin laughs and Hyungu gently taps his fingers against Giwook’s shoulders.

“Be nice.”

“How long have you all known?” The question has him wincing, because their reactions tell him everything.

“About a month. Yonghoon hasn’t been too obvious,” Hyungu murmurs and Giwook agrees with a sharp nod, even as he twists his hands into the sheets below him.

“Okay,” Dongmyeong sighs and pushes off of the doorway. It does make it easier if it’s not something recent, and Giwook was most likely the one to figure it out and share with Hyungu. Far too perceptive for his own good sometimes. He knows that it was up to him to notice, or for Yonghoon to break and finally come talk to him, so he doesn’t hold it against them. 

“Have fun,” Harin grins and Dongmyeong shakes his head on a laugh as he leaves them.

When he returns to the living room, Yonghoon is still sitting on the couch, his hands twisting together. As soon as he catches sight of Dongmyeong though, he sits up straighter, attention rapt.

“On your feet.”

The order has Yonghoon scrambling to obey, nearly falling off the couch in his rush. He’s on his feet in a moment, hands at his side, and holding his breath as he waits for whatever comes next.

Dongmyeong drops down onto the couch with a lazy sprawl, arms hooked over the back and head cocked to the side as he looks at Yonghoon. It’s easy to settle into the headspace he needs for this, even though Yonghoon is looking at him with his cheeks flushed pink and looking like he’s thirty seconds away from running off in embarrassment.

“You know your safewords?”

The sudden question has Yonghoon startling, as if he’s thrown by the change of topics. “Yeah, yeah, I do. Red, yellow and green. Same as yours.”

“Good,” Dongmyeong leans forward, bracing his elbows on his thighs. He looks up at Yonghoon from under his lashes, expression hard. “Down on your knees.”

It’s easy to see Yonghoon is processing everything, that he’s trying to keep up. He shifts on his feet, hesitating.

“Yonghoon,” Dongmyeong bites out, the lack of honorifics purposeful and enough to have Yonghoon shuddering. A warning that they’ve moved right into a scene and that this is what Yonghoon asked for. He taps his foot against the floor, before spreading his thighs open. “You can sit right here.”

Yonghoon looks to the floor and then slowly back up, before he slowly sinks down to the floor in front of Dongmyeong. He crosses his legs and folds his hands politely in his lap, gaze dropped as the blush on his cheek deepens. Here, tucked into the space between Dongmyeong’s legs, he makes himself small. 

It’s easy to see his embarrassment and all it does is make Dongmyeong want to take him out of his head enough that he can’t feel that way anymore.

He leans back, tapping his foot beside Yonghoon’s leg as he considers what to do. With Jun, they’d figured out their boundaries long ago, but with Yonghoon, they haven’t established them yet. With Yonghoon, he wants to push, but not too far and not too fast. Something simple enough to settle him into it, but different enough from their usual play.

Plans starting to form, Dongmyeong tilts his head, waiting for the hesitant way Yonghoon’s eyes flick up to his face at the prolonged silence. 

“We’ll put your mouth to use, considering you don’t know how to use it for asking for things,” Dongmyeong taps his fingers against his thigh and cocks an eyebrow at the way Yonghoon lurches forward. His reaction is automatic, a need to follow orders. His hands lift up, nearly settling on Dongmyeong’s knees, before he catches the look being sent his way and freezes. “Did I say you could touch me?”

“Hands behind your back.”

It takes a moment for Yonghoon to reorient himself, but soon he does drop his hands, holding them behind himself.

There’s a slight tremble working its way through him and his breath saws out of him sharply. It makes Dongmyeong wonder how they never noticed before that Yonghoon had an interest in something _more_.

It’ll be a serious conversation come morning, where they sit down and lay out how this doesn’t work if one of them holds out, even if it feels like too much. But that’s for tomorrow when all five of them are curled up on the couch together with coffee and aren’t running on the left over adrenalin of a race.

 _Later_ , Dongmyeong muses as he reaches forward. He sinks his fingers into Yonghoon’s hair, bracing his hand behind his head and tightens his grip. Yonghoon winces, a small gasp escaping him and he can’t hide the way his hips jerk at the pull.

“You’re just a needy slut, aren’t you? Desperate to be filled.”

Another whine and Dongmyeong gives Yonghoon’s head a shake. “I asked you a question, I expect an answer.”

Yonghoon swallows, eyes squeezing shut as his tongue flicks out across his bottom lip. He pants, working up to the words, “Please.”

“Please doesn’t answer my question, Yonghoon.”

“Yes, yes, I’m just a slut.” The words come out quick, desperate, and strained. It’s so different from how they normally spoil him in praise, calling him their sweet boy. It’s different, and Yonghoon can’t help the way he rocks forward, pulling against Dongmyeong’s grip in his hair. “I just want to be filled, just want to be used. Please Myeongie, please, I’m your slut.”

Dongmyeong’s breath leaves him in a rush as he jerks Yonghoon back by his hair, arching his neck back as he babbles.

“Fuck the mouth on you.” Using his free hand, Dongmyeong quickly goes about undoing his jeans and pushing them down his hips. It’s a task to do one handed, but it’s worth it for the way he can see Yonghoon shudder in his grasp at the sound of him pulling his zipper down.

“Mouth only, you haven’t earned anything else. Understood?”

Yonghoon jerks his head in a nod, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he waits for Dongmyeong to give the order that will release him. Holding him still, Dongmyeong waits until the heaving of his chest has slowed, before finally removing his hands from Yonghoon’s hair.

Slowly he tilts his head back forward and his eyes are glossy as he looks up at Dongmyeong. He stays there, patient and waiting. He’s so close to getting what he wants, but his restraint now that he’s been put in his place is appreciated. He normally moves forward with such unrestrained enthusiasm, nothing more than a puppy happy to please, but now he’s trembling as he holds himself still. Understanding that this isn’t about the rush, but about how well he can follow.

“Mouth open.”

Yonghoon drops his jaw open and doesn’t need an order to loll his tongue out. He holds like that, waiting, waiting, _waiting_.

Dongmyeong lifts his hand, gesturing down with two fingers. The movement is sharp, highlighted by the pretty length of his manicure. Yonghoon’s eyes follow the movement, hesitating for a moment, just until Dongmyeong clicks his tongue and he realizes this is what he’s been waiting for.

There’s no tease. Yonghoon moves in careful to keep his hands behind him still, and quickly fits Dongmyeong’s cock into his mouth. His mouth is hot around his cock and it’s a testament to Dongmyeong’s own self restraint that he cuts off his own moan before it can bubble up.

He works his way down his length, and Dongmyeong can feel the way he’s already starting to drool around him. Sloppy.

There’s a moment where Dongmyeong considers letting Yonghoon set his own pace, and has to remind himself that that’s not what this is about. He drops his hand back down to brace against the back of Yonghoon’s head and pushes him down. He doesn’t let him adjust, just holds him there even as he gags and gives a small thrash.

A strangled noise pulls up from Yonghoon’s throat as Dongmyeong bumps his hips up and Yonghoon’s hands fall forward, before he shakingly puts them back behind his back. It’s hard to bite down the “good boy” that wants to slip past. Instead Dongmyeong buries it beneath a curse as he tugs Yonghoon back.

Yonghoon whines as Dongmyeong pulls him off, panting for a moment, before pulling against Dongmyeong’s grip in his hair in an attempt to sink back down onto his cock. 

His lips are shiny with spit and Dongmyeong’s lap is already a mess of drool and precome. He holds him there for a moment, long enough that Yonghoon unfolds himself, shifting how he was sitting so that he was kneeling, and murmurs out a soft, “please.”

“Messy bitch,” Dongmyeong hisses, gripping Yonghoon’s hair tighter and pulling him back. He works him down onto his cock again as he thrusts forward, snorting at the way Yonghoon gags, before practically melting into his lap, throat working around him. He does his best to work his tongue around him, even as Dongmyeong jerks him back only to drag him back down.

It’s easy to set a pace, to rock his hips up to meet every time he pulls Yonghoon down. To snarl about how much of a slut he is every time Yonghoon moans when he knocks against the back of his throat. It’s easy to get lost in, to recognize that he could use Yonghoon like this and then push him away.

With a grunt, Dongmyeong tightens his grip, holding Yonghoon down as he nudges his foot down between his legs. Timing it, Dongmyeong lets Yonghoon off enough to breathe, to suck in a deep breath, before dragging him back down. Yonghoon presses his nose down against his hip and the noise that rumbles up from his chest as Dongmyeong presses his foot down against where he can feel Yonghoon straining in his jeans.

His hips jerk up under his foot and Dongmyeong steps down harder.

Yonghoon’s face scrunches up and his hands fall forward to grasp at Dongmyeong’s legs. He twists his fingers into Dongmyeong’s jeans, hips rocking up against his foot as he desperately swallows around his cock.

A part of him wants to reprimand him for dropping his hands, but it feels like pushing too much for a first time. 

“Are you going to get off from humping my foot like a desperate bitch?” The words come out breathless and Dongmyeong is glad that Yonghoon is far too out of his head to notice. He wonders if Yonghoon even understood what he was asked, or if he’s just reacting to Dongmyeong’s voice at this point.

He pulls against Dongmyeong’s hands, pulling up off of his cock, only to sink quickly back down. 

Dongmyeong can feel his orgasm building, and he tenses as Yonghoon pulls against the hand in his hair to sink back down. Dongmyeong shudders, pulls him off completely and wraps his free hand around his dick, fingers working fast over it with the help of spit and precum.

Yonghoon whines, voice hoarse from having his mouth fucked, but he otherwise holds still. He closes his eyes and tilts his face upwards, tongue poking out to lick at the head of his dick and it’s all it takes.

Dongmyeong comes hot across his face, splashing across Yonghoon’s cheek and waiting mouth.

All the while, Yonghoon continues to rock up against his foot with tiny whimpers, until he’s mewling and trying to curl forward into himself.

The moment he whimpers, Dongmyeong releases the grip in his hair, and slides off the couch to sit down in front of Yonghoon. He tucks himself back into his pants with shaking hands, laughing at how much of a mess the two of them are and how he’s going to have to clean up after them when he can feel his legs again.

He winces as he takes Yonghoon’s face between his hands, ignoring the mess on his one hand in favour of checking on Yonghoon. He lolls in his hands, blinking his eyes open and smiling softly, even as he trembles. 

“Hi baby, can you tell me how you’re doing?”

Yonghoon nods, attempting to nuzzle into Dongmyeong’s hand as he tries to collect his words. “Good. Floaty.”

His voice cracks and Dongmyeong makes a mental note to get him hot water with lemon and honey to soothe his throat. For now though, he strokes his fingers over Yonghoon’s cheekbones, taking in the way he sags at the contact. With a hum, he tugs him in, letting Yonghoon curl up against him. It’s awkward with how tall he is, but he makes himself small against him and Dongmyeong hugs him tight against him, hand petting gently through his hair. 

Dongmyeong sweeps his other hand down and over Yonghoon’s back, gentle touches to keep him grounded as they sit on the living room floor. As much as he wants to get up and clean the mess off of Yonghoon’s face, he’ll wait until Yonghoon’s ready. For now, he’s happy to hold him close and listen to his breathing even out as he comes back down to himself.

“You did so good, baby. My best boy,” the praise has Yonghoon giggling, soft and sweet, and it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
